Everything under the sun
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Writers block is kill me so I've decided to do some one shots. If you have any ideas for one shots please send me a pm or review. Rules are inside. Chapter 1: Wrench, Winry comes to the Central for a surprise visit and runs across a fight. (Summery stinks I know)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm having major writers block so I was thinking of writing a bunch of one-shots to try to get me to think up ideas. If you have any plots bunnies that you want written please Pm them or write them as a review. They can be anything from a complete plot to on word and a character.**

**Rules**

**1. I can't write any paring except WirnyxEdward. I've tried but they come out awful.**

**2. No OC. (I can't write other peoples ocs)**

**3. It will have to be a one shot. (so it probably won't be that long)**

**4. This will be written as a T,K or K+**

**5. No lemons/limes or anything like that.**

**6. I may not get to everyone's story and there might be some stories that I can't write, or won't write, **

**7. One story per person.**

**8. If it's going to be short please review it but if it's going to be long please PM it. I don't want long story ideas to clutter up my review box.**

**9. You can only send ideas on this chapter. Any chapter after this must have a review about the story.**

**10. This page will only stay up until I get out of writers block or my life becomes too busy. Even if this page comes down the stories will remain up.**

**11. Only ideas from Brotherhood please. I work better with that plot.**

**Last thing, ****please remember to review on the stories. If I don't get reviews on the one shots I'm writing (not a review on an idea) I won't continue. So if you want your idea to become a story please review.**

**. **

**Thank you very much.**


	2. wrench

**Ok, here's the first story. This plot bunny came from Will Peterson. Thank you much for the idea. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Also a quick thanks to my epic beta reader, lexie loves anime.**

**.**

**Information:**

**Title: Wrench**

**Genre: Romance, humor**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: EdxWinry**

**Summary: Winry comes to the Central for a surprise visit and runs across a fight. (Summery stinks I know)**

**.**

**Anyways on to the story!**

Winry hated long bumpy train rides. She would be sitting for hours in a shaky vehicle without anything to do and what was worse was that afterwards, she was always sore.

"Well, at least I'm at Central now," she grumbled as she got off the train. "I just wish I was less sore. I think a walk should be good for me." She really didn't mind a walk. It was a lovely day, the sun was out and it was just warm enough to go around without a coat.

"It's such a nice day!" she said happily. "I hope Ed and Al aren't busy. Then maybe we can hang out." As if the boys knew she was coming. She had decided that a surprise visit should do them good. Winry was getting tired of only seeing them when Ed broke his automail. Not that she didn't like working on his automail. Automail was her life and she didn't mind tuning, checking and even fixing it for him. But she was tired of the resentment. Ed got so nervous when she showed up to fix his automail and even when she wasn't there because he broke it, there was a sort of annoyance in his eyes. She wanted to visit them as a friend instead of their mechanic.

"But with my luck he'll break his automail again anyways," Winry muttered darkly, but she quickly cheered up. It was too pretty of a day to be sulking. She took a deep breath listening to the talk and laughter of the people around her who were enjoying the day. This new-found happiness was short lived however, as a large rock went flying out of an alleyway and hit a car parked on the side of the street. The laughing and talking stopped as the people around her started scrambling to get far away from the destruction. Out of the alley ran a man covered in scars and tattoos, armed with a knife. Wirny remembered seeing him on a 'Wanted' poster.

"Get back here!" yelled a familiar voice. Winry watched in horror as Ed came charging out of the alley after the criminal. The criminal turned and pulled out an assortment of knifes. Winry gasped as he started throwing them at Ed. He dodged the knifes and charged for the criminal.

"Be careful," Winry whispered worriedly. She was sure one of the knifes would hit him. Each knife was flying so fast she barely had time to see them. Ed kept dodging them as he got slowly closer to the man. As he approached, the criminal started getting desperate and throwing two knifes at a time. Ed jumped forward and kicked the man in the head. The criminal fell back and crashed into the ground. Before the man had time to stand up, the ground started folding, trapping him.

"Ha ha, yeah!" Ed smirked fist-pumping.

"Hey, brother, I caught the other one!" Al said, emerging from the alley. "How are you doing over here?"

"I'm done here too," Ed said grinning. I felt my hands tremble as I reached into my purse.

"You idiot!" I yelled. Both boys turned and looked at me in shook. I pulled out a wrench and threw it at Ed. It hit him in the head and he fell to the ground.

.

"Why are you here?" Ed questioned her, rubbing his forehead. "My automail isn't broken and I don't need it tuned." After Ed was hit, Al carried him back to where they were staying. Once he woke up, Ed started interrogating her.

"I just came to visit!" Winry snapped. "I should be allowed to visit my friends, shouldn't I?"

"Why didn't you call?" Al asked. "We had no idea you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you," she sniffed.

"Why did you hit me then?!" Ed yelled. "I didn't break anything."

"You were being reckless!" Winry exclaimed, "Couldn't you have used alchemy to stop him from attacking you? Or maybe hid and actually thought us a plan! Why'd you have to go charge him head on?!"

"I wasn't being reckless!" Ed yelled back. "It was easy to avoid them! They weren't even moving that fast! You worry way too much, Winry." Winry glared as she reached for her wrench.

"Of course I worried!" she cried, flinging the wrench as Ed's head. "You're a reckless idiot!" The wrench hit its mark and Ed fell back on the ground. Winry opened her mouth again to continue shouting at him when a thought occurred to her.

"Hey, wait a minute," she said frowning. "If you can dodge those knifes then why don't you dodge my wrench? I don't throw nearly as fast as that criminal. It should be easy to dodge. Even if you can tolerate pain, there's no reason for you not to avoid them. It probably still hurts."

"That's different!" Ed exclaimed.

"How so?" Winry asked suspiciously. Ed muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Al said amused. Ed shot Al a betrayed look, his cheeks slowly turning red.

"Ed, spit it now!" Winry said, crossing her arms.

"I said you're special!" Ed yelled loudly, his cheeks a bright red color now. "You're always upset, so letting you hit me with your wrench helps you relieve some of that anger. Also, if I always dodged you'd only get angrier with me! You're special to me and I hate seeing you cry! It's not my fault I love you! You cry way too much! Maybe I'd start dodging them if you weren't an overemotional gearhead!"

"Hey, who are you calling a gear head, you alchemy freak?!" Winry shouted, then suddenly stopped. "Wait, what did you say?" Ed's whole face was crimson red now and he was glaring at the ground nervously.

"Nevermind!" he yelled, making a one-eighty and storming out of the room angrily, slamming the door behind him. The room was quiet for a few moments.

"Did he just confess his feelings to me?" Winry finally choked out.

"It looks like it," Al said snorting. Winry blinked a few times, then her cheeks started turning red.

"That idiot!" she exclaimed, jumping up, "I'm going to go find him!" She ran out of the room and down the hall.

.

She found him on the roof sulking.

"Hey," she said coming up behind him. He didn't turn or move.

"What do you want?" he asked dully. Winry opened her mouth, then closed it. What was she going to say? She had so much on her mind.

"Thank you," she finally said.

"What?" Ed said shocked, turning around to face her.

"Thank you," she repeated blushing. "It's nice to know that I'm special to someone. It's also nice to know how you feel about me." By now, the blush covered her whole face and her neck was also quite red.

"Oh," Ed replied blushing, then he gulped and clenched his teeth, "Winry... I know this is sudden, but… Will you be my girlfriend?" Winry gasped, looking shocked. Then a smile slowly crossed her face.

"Sure," she answered, taking his hand.

.

From the shadows, Al watched the couple in front of him. ("Well, brother, you finally asked her," he cheered quietly with a smile on his face, "It only took you a couple hundred hits to the head to do so. Who knew a wrench would be the key to romance?" He chuckled to himself as he turned to leave the lovebirds alone.

**.**

**Please review on the story. It helps keeping me inspired. Also, if you have any more plot bunnies for me, please review on chapter one or PM me.**


End file.
